Ruby and Friends
by gamerandartist35
Summary: Jaune Arc is just a normal person, who has two loving parents with seven lovable sisters. They were just a normal family. However, Jaune needed money so the only easy and simple job he could get was being a night guard in a family restaurant. It was simple, but it was not normal after all.(Cover Art by Kegi-SpringField (Only Temporary))
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby and Friends**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc is just a normal person, who has two loving parents with seven lovable sisters. They were just a normal family. However, Jaune needed money so the only easy and simple job he could get was being a night guard in a family restaurant. It was simple, but it was not normal after all.**

* * *

" _ **Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Bruce Lee**_

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE STREETS OF VALE**

Jaune Arc is walking on the side of the city streets, looking down, because he just got rejected from Beacon Academy, a college school widely known for its amazing teaching and famous for giving out good scholarships and job examples, but it looks like he won't be going there because he was not accepted.

Jaune just looked at the soon to be night sky thinking why fate doesn't want him to go to that particular college, but maybe he can cheat his way in with a professional forger that—no, that would be shameful for him and his family. He _is_ 19 years old after all. Still young, but already qualified for a job.

Wait a minute, why does he need a job for? Oh yeah, he is broke at the moment, nothing too serious (and you guys think that the problem was serious?) and his family can't help him. They only helped him by giving him a home and some food to last for a few weeks and then suddenly leave him thinking that he can survive on his own since he is 19 years old.

Oh boy how wrong they were. They were right about something, but he needed a job to keep his home and life, plus his family isn't rich, so he's on his own on this one by going job hunting when suddenly…

A poster landed on his face. He was surprised and flailed around like an idiot until he stopped and realized what he did. He certainly hopes that no one saw that, but the poster was still on his face so he grabs it and look at his surroundings if someone noticed. A few did and he was embarrassed and continued with his business.

He looks at the poster that hit him on the face and took notice that it was a flyer for a job. The poster says _'Wanted! Night guard for the family restaurant called Ruby and Friends. Call us now for more details on the job 6378-0828-4003'_

Jaune think to himself _'Huh, something tells me that I am so lucky or just down right stupid to even think I am lucky, but anyway, thank you, whoever you are, that is watching, thank you for giving me a sign'_ Yep, he's dead.

Anyways, Jaune was happy that he found a job in a nick of time, so he quickly runs to his house and dial the number, it rings two times and out came a voice.

" _Hello?"_ A voice said through the phone.

"Hello, I want to apply as a night guard in your restaurant." Jaune said very confidently.

The person on the other phone didn't reply for 10 seconds.

" _Alright...just go to this street and from there we'll fill you in the rest of the details and you can get started on your job as we are explaining things on what you need to do."_ He pauses, _"The street name is 13923 E Exposition Rve, Aura, OA 80012. That is all."_

"Okay, I'll go there tomorrow, thank you."Jaune hangs up and set his phone on the table and goes to his computer to search for the street, get directions and settle in for the night because he really needs this job.

He cooks himself some dinner, watched a few shows, brushed his teeth and finally slept early, very early because he is eager to do the job for some reason. To him it's a simple, very simple job, just watch the restaurant for 6 hours and there, he gets the money which he work for sooooo... he's screwed if he learns of the place's dark past, but that is another story for another time as Jaune reads a book which is titled "The Four Maidens ". He stops and turns off the lamp and goes to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG***_

Jaune wakes up very quickly in surprise of the alarm, he shuts it up as he slowly gets up to go to his new job which is very far, but his familiar of the place so he got time to get there.

Jaune than goes off to do his daily routine as always in every person's life. Take a bath, get dressed, eat breakfast, watch some Tv, and prepare the things that he needs to bring. You know, that sort of thing.

* * *

Jaune ties his shoes and checks his bag if he forgot something to bring.

"Hmmm... Scroll? Check. Extra shirt? Check. Lunch for the job or snacks? Check. Coffee in case i fall asleep? Check. Hmm... I think that's all, well, it's time to hit the road." He goes outside and proceed to lock the door as he was out.

Jaune was wearing some blue jeans, a pair of white strip shoes and a black hoodie. It's his signature clothes.

He stops at a bus stop and waited for the bus to come and pick him up. It was still 8:00 so he got a lot of time to get there.

* * *

 **AT THE RESTURANT**

Jaune is standing at the parking lot of the he goes in and applies, he takes a look at the surroundings. There were a lot of cars, that's for sure, signifying the restaurant's fame because one look at the sign or logo on top of the restaurant would make you want to go in and have dinner.

Because the sign includes four animatronic... girls. What, you thought four animatronic animals? Hell no, it's girls. Girls that are obviously wearing animal costumes, but they are still animatronics even though they look too human.

Jaune gets uncomfortable as he sees them, but he shakes his head and put a confident face. There is no turning back now so he must do it even it kills him.

So without a word he continues to walk to the building to apply for the job...to sign his death warrant.

* * *

 **So it's out, Yay, yeah... If you notice my not so happy self, it's because of volume 3, so it ended and it was awesome, Pyrrha dying was an heart breaking moment to all of us, I hope Emerald and Mercury's deaths are brutal in the future or that they are broken as well because Cinder was their leader, more than a leader, she was the one who help them in their bad lives, those two minions see her as hope for them to survive, but she is gone and so their will of fire is gone as well and the last episode really gave us something, Cinder was weak, she was just another puppet who is control by a far more greater threat, that must be why Ozpin didn't bother to fight her through the end and about Ruby's silver eyes, that bit of information got me thinking of another story, you can already tell why so leave a review if you hate, like it or etc. See ya next time!( I really tried my best on my own since my editor, daperzon is out for awhile because he is busy on life so forgive him and me, I tried telling my other friend to edit it, but his not that great, I mean his good, but not at the level of the pros here in Ff so there might be a little grammar error so please so sorry about it (and taking this too long to get it out) so bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"It's funny how the colors of the real world only seem really real when you watch them on a screen."**_

 _ **― Anthony Burgess, A Clockwork Orange**_

As Jaune entered the building, he was met with lots of kids playing with their food on their table while singing some kind of song. He looks to his right to where all of the kids are facing and saw the stage where 3 animatronics girls in animal costumes were dancing and singing.

To Jaune, he was a bit disturbed by them, He doesn't even know why they are entertainment to the kids, he thinks he only saw a few six to four years old while the rest are nine to thirteen years old and plus, in the corner of his eyes, he can see a few grown adults sitting around the kids' table area, probably they're their parents, but most of the adults are men, he deadpan with a sigh.

He looks back on the stage to get a good look at the "animatronics", if they are even animatronics to begin with. Firstly is the one that looks like a rabbit that is playing the dark red guitar and it seems it doesn't even wear a costume apart from the rabbit ears, the rest is just human clothes that are a vest with pants and gloves. The ears and clothes are colored Lavender with a red bow tie and light Lavender long sleeve shirt.

The rabbit's face is so real, real as a cute girl because it's basically what he's seeing, a cute girl with silver eyes and red hair. It's weird that they, whoever _they_ are, the ones that made them added the features of human beings and for some funny reason, his mind just told him that it or she is the age of fifteen, it's weird because she is only a machine that doesn't have any age or…emotion.

Shaking the thought away, he looks at the center of the group of animatronics, next is a bear, since it wears the same outfit as the rabbit, but this time the vest is colored light brown with dark brown pants, a black bow tie and a hat with bear ears on the sides. Now this one really pops out from its appearance because of the long blond hair that reach on the butt, with the purple eyes.

Now the most weird feature on it or her out of all of them are…her jugs, meaning her breast because what Jaune can tell is a D or DD size, he can only make a straight strain face as out of the corner of he's eyes the men were blushing.

Jaune could only sigh incomplete….he doesn't know, and finally the last one was a chicken as she wore a different kind of costume, she wore a chicken hat that has a beak with a yellow dress, she is also wearing a white bib that has the yellow letter say "LET'S EAT" and that's all of them he guess.

What really stands out of this one is the skin, I mean, look at the skin!, pure white and for some reason it's hair is also white with light blue eyes. When Jaune looks at her or it reminds him of snow, like winter. Probably because of how her hair is white and her light blue eyes.

( **Sorry if I sound a bit racist there** )

Really, Jaune needs to add a mental note to ask who is the creator of these things, they look beautiful and attractive, but at the same time they are not real, kinds of creepy and scary for some reason.

Now he needs to find the manager of the b-

"Hello sir, are you perhaps the one who wants to apply as the night guard?" the voice greeted as the voice also asks a question.

Jaune turn to the voice and saw the manager of the establishment, she wore a typical manager mini skirt with a coat with long sleeves all of it are black with a red stylish tie that brings out her appearance, her face wears a pair of glasses with her black blinding bangs, meaning her hair just to be clear.

Her figure is more with manners as she stands straight with proper stance of…standing.

Jaune just broke out of his train of thought and answered the woman's question "Uh yes, I am..um where do I sign?" he ask as the woman just smiled.

"Please come with me mister…?" she trailed off as Jaune answered.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc" he answered as the woman answered back.

"Cindy Elaina" they're exchanging names as they are walking to Cindy's office, which is between the restroom and kitchen. Cindy open the door and went in as Jaune saw a glimpse of another animatronic at the other side of the room, but didn't get a full glimpse of it.

Cindy walk around her desk and sit down on her own chair,"please mister Arc, have a seat" and he did. Cindy goes all over her paperwork and hand a group of papers to Jaune with a pen.

"Please sign what is needed to be signed on that three page group of papers that I give to you, here's a pen to sign everything that it needs to be" she said as Jaune receives the little stack of paper and pen to go along with it.

"Should I write this outside miss Elaina?" Jaune question as Cindy just shook his head.

"No, It's fine, It will only take like 5 minutes to finish that, it's only 3 pages" she said as she studies what is on her desk as Jaune writes the papers.

He answers a few questions about who he is and how old is he, you know, that sort of stuff and give it back to Cindy.

"Thank you, Mister Arc, would you like a tour of our restaurant before you work for the night?" she asks as Jaune can only nod, he has nothing to do anyways.

* * *

They both went out of the office and Cindy began to explain a few things.

"I think you already know those three over there by the stage?" Jaune could only nod.

"Alright, but do not be mistaken Mister Arc there is another one right there," she pointed to the curtains as there was a sign saying "SORRY OUT OF ORDER".

"Yeah, I thought I caught a glimpse of a another one, what's it name " he asks.

"Its name is Blake or Blakey the Pirate, but most of the children call her Blake as those other three are named Ruby the Rabbit, Yang the bear and Weiss the chicken," she answered with a straight face with her eyes close.

She can tell that Jaune has a face of disbelief or rather a face saying "huh?!" and plus she can tell that in his mind he is trying to not ask the question "why are they name like that?!".

That's why Jaune is about to open his mouth to question why are they name like that, but Cindy cut him off on what he's about to say.

"If you ask, Please don't, I too don't know why they are named like that besides giving them names that are appropriate to their appearance" Cindy said as she sigh as Jaune just laugh nervously.

"ha-ha ah, sorry…" he trailed off as he scratches the back of his head.

"Never mind that now, let us continue, " she said as she stop at a particular hallway next to the curtains.

"You may know that the kitchen is right beside the room of my office, right?" she ask just to clarify as he nods.

Obviously there is a kitchen beside Cindy's office because there is a table in front of a window that serves the food with another person behind the table as she is the cashier, anyone would figure that out.

"Good, and you probably know that at the other side of the office is the restroom?" she said it as a question as Jaune can only nod.

"Perfect, you know where's the kitchen, restroom, and my office. Now lets move on to the closet" she said as they both went down a hallway.

"As you may notice there are two hallways, one on the left and right. We'll take the right side of the hallway first to go to the closet that I mention earlier," she said as she and Jaune, both gone to the right side of the hallway where Blake's stage is, they arrived at the closet very shortly as the manager opens it to reveal its contents.

"This is where the janitor usually keeps his cleaning supplies, it's small, but it's only perfect for one or two people to go in here so let's move on, " she said as she goes back to the same the direction as Jaune got confused, but still follows.

"We're now moving to the next hallway, because there is something there as well…" she stated if Jaune got confused, but he was not now.

They move to the other hallway, they pass the children and pass the kitchen, now they are in the other hallway.

"Now you may notice that there is a door at the side, that is another door to the kitchen and now let's move on to the security office where you will be working there for six hours…" she trailed off as Jaune follow her quickly and they reach the security office.

Jaune notice the walls here is a bit dirty, even the office. "I see that you notice that this area looks decrepit, that because the Janitor is too lazy to clean the whole damn building, he only cleans the ones where people usually go, like the tables over there where the kids are playing.." she explain as Jaune notice a few things.

"Um, why are there metal doors here?" he ask as the manager just stiffen a little, but didn't notice by Jaune.

"Oh ,those? Well, you will get all the answers from the that tape recorder over there by the table beside the screen, it will automatically play by itself to answer all of your questions, like this metal door…" she trailed off as Jaune ask another question.

"Okaay? So how much I'am going to get paid?" from that question the manager smirk.

"Every hour, 150 lien" and that, Jaune's eye just burst out of his eyes.

"Y -you mean it w-ill be-…" he trailed off as the manager just smile.

"That's right, every end of your shift, you will get 900 lien for each night you complete" manager could only grin as Jaune just stand there, like a stone statue.

"You're thinking that you have gotten the best job ever? Right?" she offers for Jaune's mind as he could only nod.

"Well, you can stay here if you want until your shift starts where you will begin locking the whole place up at 11:00, you can order anything you want since you're an employee of this establishment now" she said as Jaune got even more frozen.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is another room where we keep some parts for our mascots, it's a storage room beside Blake's stage, you got that?" Jaune could only bring out a thumbs up.

"Well, you can do anything you want now since the tour is over," she said as she leaves Jaune there in his stone statue like pose.

Little did Jaune know, that the job is not great. The pay may be good, and he gets free food, but what he didn't know is this restaurant's back story of when a person takes the job, they are likely to be dead…(in a sexual way, but hey that's just my guess hehe)

* * *

 **Whoo, done. I know your shouting, "WHERE IS JAUNE GETTING RIP TO PIECES BY THE ANIMATRONICS?!" or something like that and to be honest with you, I was going to put night one, but I am at my limit, it's already pass 1000 words (** _ **plus I'm sadistic and loves to cliffhanger some people**_ **)(also my other side is showing a bit, sorry about that), but don't worry, next chapter is night one.**

 **I apologize to some people who didn't like what I change in this story, like the names, the room settings, and any more, but you have to understand that I have to change a few things to make it a readable story, If I don't than this story will turn into a markiplier video.**

 **To be honest with you, I laugh a few times to some certain things like the names of the originals that I have to change, that one cracks me up, especially what I name Foxy to Blakey the Pirate, oh man that was a good one, sorry if you don't get the joke, to me it's so funny.**

 **So I have nothing else to say besides to respond to some reviews, but I am not in the mood, but I'm grateful to all of ya who really like it so I thank you and your welcome, I am happy to entertain so leave a review if you hate it, love it, or etc. see ya on the next chapter bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night 1**

Jaune closes the glass door, locks it, rolls down the shutters, and then lock it as well from the inside. He is thinking right now, why this restaurant needs to be lock tight.

He ponders this for a moment until he just shrug it off thinking that the restaurant got rob before and needed to lock it up tight so it will not be rob again. He checks his watch seeing that it is already 11:20 so he still got time to see if everything is close and no robber can get in.

As he check the area if everything is lock up tight, he recap of what happen during the day. He met his co-workers, one at the cash register and one in the kitchen. Jaune had a look of shock when he only met two co-workers. When he saw the cook delivering the food to every table, he decided to ask if he could help him, but the cook kindly refuse his request seeing as he can handle everything by himself. Jaune does not believe that, but respect his wishes.

He talks to the cashier who is a girl name Emerald. She wore the typical cashier uniform as Jaune wore the night guard uniform. He talks a bit to the girl when he learns the cook is name Justin.

When it was 10:30, it was almost closing time so Jaune's co-workers and his boss prepare to leave the place. He notices they are leaving the place in such a hurry, he wonders why, but decide not to pry.

As he is done checking everything, making sure no one can get in or out, he will now go to his place. The security room and start his shift.

When he arrives in the room, his bag is beside the chair he is going to seat on where a desk is in front of it. The desk is the tablet or the screen where he will check everything in the building, so he seats on the desk, checks his watch seeing that he still have time that it is 11:40 so he still have ten minutes. He will take in what's inside his room.

There was another desk in his room where it was such a mess, there is a bunch of electronics on it, a cup cake that has a candle with eyes, two drawers in each side, a speaker under the desk, purple fan, and on the wall is a poster with some drawing.

There were also a light that is buzzing, two windows with two doors if he wants to go to the left or right. He suddenly heard a phone ringing, must be at the desk where it was messy. He was startled by it, but letter shrug it off as it was 12:00 already so his shift begins.

He checks the camera as he heard the ringing stop, a sound of a pickup phone came, out came a buzz and a voice. While that was happening, Jaune was checking the cameras. He notices a few things in the screen.

The screen is a bit static, up at the top right corner is the time with a night 1 thing, on the left bottom corner is a battery thing with a percentage of the battery which 99%, he wonders why there something like this, but think it was just the battery for the tablet. At the right bottom corner is the map of the whole building with the camera as boxes. When he touches the cam b, he got a view of the dining area. As he was checking the cameras. A voice is speaking to him while he is checking the cameras.

"Hello?... Hello? Hello?.. Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you settled in for your first night. I actually work in that office before and I'm finishing up my last week now is matter of fact so.."

' _Huh, so this is what they meant by explaining it as I work hmm..'_ Jaune thought as the man in the recorded message continue.

".. I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but don't worry, everything is going to be just fine…"

' _I feel like he just jinx me..'_

".. let's just focus on you getting through your first week, okay? Good. Now let me see on what I have to mention to you ah! There is an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read to you, I already know this so you should too. It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Ruby and Friends. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Ruby Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Jaune just widen his eyes when he heard the introductory greeting, he stop looking through the tablet and just look around with uneasiness.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know…"

"Of course it sounds bad, it's pretty obvious it sounds bad when you're not a dense motherfer!" Jaune shouts his sentence, but not too load.

Oh the irony in his sentence is strong…

"… but there's really nothing to worry about…"

"Stop jinxing me and stop saying that!" Jaune exclaim.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night…"

"Ugh, you know phone man. Your really doing a good job of not making me want to freak out" He deadpan.

"…but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."

"Yeah I guess…"

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, even the adults, especially the men and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Jaune just stay silent to that… He didn't know how to respond to what he just said.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."

Jaune just sigh, he starting to get it. He gets it why these metal doors are here for, to keep the animatronics from killing him.

"Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too."

Jaune just give a blank stare as he checks the cameras to see if what the guy said is true. He opens it and goes to cam 1 A.

They're all still there, nothing out of place, no one move. This is how they were when he last saw them.

"But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"No, I don't know.." he responds as he close the tablet again to check his surroundings. His start to get skeptical about what the guy said.

"Now concerning your safety, the onlyrealrisk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters. If they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They will most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

Jaune only listens before he reacts, but there is a small sweat drop on the side of his forehead, the fan is not helping shit!

"Now since that's against the rules here at Ruby and Friends, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a animatronic suit."

Jaune can hear the piano making the horror sound effect for every movie when some information is reveal to the audience. Jaune is starting to get scared very quick. He was not scared when the guy told him about the greeting from the company, no, he was starting to have doubt when he heard it, but since he said that they're going to stuff him in a animatronic suit his beginning to have fear.

"Now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."

"You really have to sugar coat it huh?" he asks with annoyance.

"But….." the guy stays silent for a moment.

"Buuut?"

"Something weird happen first before they stuff you inside an animatronic suit. They first scare the hell out of you if you let your guard down, than they drag you to the backstage, which is the storage room for our mascot's parts, and after they are done dragging you in the storage room."

Jaune is on the edge of his seat on what is his about to say next.

"Uh…How I my going to say this the nice way… they will, uh, have SEX with you first."

 ** _Dun dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN~_**

Jaune's world shattered, you can even hear the shattering glass if you were in Jaune's place.

"They will have sex with ME!?" he shouts again.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." *click* and the call ended.

Jaune just stare at the desk where the phone is, until he goes to the tablet and checks if everything is in order.

He notice that it was 1 am in the top right corner, his shift ends in 5 more hours…his doom. Jaune check cam 1 A…Ruby is gone.

Jaune's eyes went wide very quickly as he search for Ruby while saying "where is she where is she" all over again until he found her on cam 1 B. She is in the middle of the dining area as she just stares at the camera with her head tilted to the side with her mouth forming a D smile as her blank eyes stare and stare.

Jaune backs the fuck up as he saw her and then goes back near the tablet to check on Blake because he feels that he needs to monitor every animatronic in this building. Nothing special happen in Blake's camera as goes to check on the rest of the gang at the stage. Yang and Weiss are still there, but Yang is staring at the camera that freaks the Jaune out.

He goes check on Ruby, but she disappeared so he quickly checks each camera, and finally found her at the storage room where he can only see the outline of her with her silver eyes glowing rather…creepily. He notices that the kitchen doesn't have any camera, but only audio so that's fine he guess.

He notices that the battery is at 91 percent, he got more battery power, it's good he guess. He wonders what will happen if he uses all of the battery power, actually he doesn't want to know so he stop using it for a moment. He notices a remote beside the tablet on the desk.

He grabs it with curiosity and checks the features are. There were only four buttons, on the top is red while the bottom is blue and there is a label that says "doors" so this must be the controls on closing the door and checking who is outside.

Therefore, he turns to the left door, turns on the lights and suddenly Ruby was there with her head tilted to the side with the same creepy smile as her eyes glow with blankness. He quickly smashes the red button until he….

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams like a little girl…

He puts the remote on the table as he clutches his left chest where his heart is. He breaths in heavily and gulps down his saliva. He reaches beside his chair where his bag is, grab the coffee that still somehow warm, and drinks it.

That wakes him right up, so he breathes in slowly, goes back to near the desk and opens up the tablet. He looks up on what's the gang doing in the stage, Weiss disappeared. So quickly search on Weiss on where she is, but stop as he found Ruby at the dining area.

"What? But you where just outside my door" so he open it and turn on the lights as she really is at the dining area and not there. He shrugs it off as he finds Weiss.

He is beginning to worry, as he cannot find her, until he hears noises in the kitchen. He suspects that she is in the kitchen probably eating something because she has a bib saying "LET'S EAT", so he relax as Jaune goes check the other cameras.

When he lands on Blake's stage, his eyes widen as he gasps. Blake's curtains were open and inside is Blake's teeth showing with her eyes glowing in yellow.

So he wonders why she is opening her curtains, he really wonders why! So he check the time that it was 2 am with the battery percentage at 80, damn the night is slow as fuck right now and still got a lot of power.

He checks his area if anyone is in it, which reminds him. He grabs the remote, hits the light button on the left, no one's there.

' _Good'_ he thought as he continues on looking through the camera.

He checks the cameras again in his area, he suddenly got a close up of Weiss' face with her head going slight to downright and her mouth wide open.

Jaune was startled a bit, but comes down, as he comprehends on what he is seeing right now. For it looks creepy, but at the same time cute and…kind of sexu-

' _No Jaune, your better than that'_ he thought as he shook his head to shake away naughty thoughts about these animatronics, but phone guy said after they scare you to death they will-

' _No! Focuses'_ and focuses he did as he checks every camera. He found a figure in the hallway in his left area, but she is not close yet so he doesn't need to close the door because phone guy said—

' _Close the doors only if absolutely necessary'_ he remembers as he checks the stage. He did not forget Yang. He checks up on her, still there, but she is staring right at the camera, creepy. So now he checks on Blake again as she didn't move from her spot.

Jaune checks up on Weiss, she last saw her on at cam 4 B so he checks cam 4 B again, but she is gone.

He checks the kitchen if there is any sound, none, so he checks every single camera until he found her in the dining area very close to her the camera. He cannot see her facial features. He notices that Ruby is not in the same room as Weiss, so he stop looking at the cameras.

Grab the remote, check the left door, none. Goes back to the table as he check Cam 2 B where Ruby is, staring at the camera where her expression is blank with a smile… a blank smile, if it even such a thing, but still she so close he close door while checking up on other animatronics. He is becoming paranoid of her sneaking in the room.

Yang was still on the stage, not staring at the camera anymore, Weiss is at the kitchen because he starts hearing noises in the kitchen, and Blake is still at the curtains not moving an inch still.

Jaune looks at the battery power at what percentage is at, is at 69, the battery is going good and the time is still 2 fucking am. So he closes the tablet while he keeps the left door close as he relaxes on his chair with him starting to feel a little sleepy until.

Man, he could go for a sleep right now….feeling… a bit tired. _'Yeah, I could use… a…. na-!'_

 ** _~Ding, ding DAng ding ding~_**

 ** _~Muahhaha~_**

His eyes shot forward as he heard a song, laughing in the right door. He opens up the tablet as he checks that particular hallway, as Weiss is there in the same position as before, she is close so maybe not yet. He suspects that Weiss is less active than Ruby because he grabs the remote, hit the light button and she's there. He does not need to open the door to see if she is there or not, he can see her shadow through the window.

He checks up on Weiss again as she is gone and suddenly heard noises from the kitchen again. Damn that duck is hungry or something.

Jaune checks the stage to see, if Yang is doing ok, which is not because she is staring right at the cameras again, but this time, her eyes are glowing crimson red. Last time he saw those eyes they were purple so why are they red now.

Must be a sign, but he ignore it as Yang did not move from her spot. When he checks the dining area, he saw Weiss in the middle of it with her head slightly turn up right with her mouth open. He starting to feel like this a prank from some friends.

He puts down the tablet, grabs the remote and checks the doors outside by turning on the lights. No shadow in the window, so he opens the door, checks it again to make sure. No one is certainly there so he goes back to checking the cameras as the battery power is at 55 percent and the time is at 3 am.

' _Almost there, 3 more hours to endure and I will be going home with money in my pockets and food in my belly'_ he thought as he checks up on Blake who hasn't move from her spot so he relax a bit.

He finds Ruby in the closet as he hears noises again in the kitchen meaning that Weiss is in there again.

Since he has some time to breathe he will calmly, approach and think there next move. He notices that Ruby is the only one showing her face to him and no has come to the door to show their smiles to him. So Ruby only goes on the left is his hypothesis, he checks the light in the door, out came Ruby's face with the light flickering making it even more scary. He quickly smashes the close button on the door.

So he is right about his hypothesis because he has not seen her go to the right hallway, _his_ right, by the way.

And does he forgot to mention that they move really freaking fast to move one place to the other, anyway, he is starting to understand Weiss' pattern as it's the same as Ruby's. Ruby always focus on the left door while Weiss focus on the right door, but Weiss did not appear on his door in the given hours so Ruby is really the only one who is active of coming face to face at the doors.

He checks the battery, his in 47 percent as he drop the tablet onto the desk, drink some more coffee and checks the light in the left door to see if she is gone, which she is as there is not shadow in the window so he opens the door.

He thinks again their pattern and movements, Jaune is a good thinker even if he has average scores in his high school days.

He knows Ruby and Weiss' patterns and movements, but he doesn't know Blake's and Yang's since they haven't move from their spot since 3 hours ago or so. He sighed as he goes back to the tablet, but not before checking the left door, none.

He goes check on Ruby who is at the dining area right in front of the camera where you can't see his features, Weiss is at the restroom area with her expression glaring at the camera.

The battery is at 40 percent left as the time just turn to 4 am. He hopes that he has enough power to last through the night.

He checks the right door since he haven't check it in a while and out came Weiss with her eyes wide and mouth open, meaning that she wants to eat something. He slams the door button shut and opens the lights, curses. He can see her through the window, which only make it creepier.

He checks the door on the left and out came Ruby with her expression. He slams the doo shut as well as his eyes are wide and his fear is rising. He checks the battery and it's going down mildly fast.

He grabs a hold on chair's arm, squeezing them as he is getting really scared of losing power. He slap himself to get a grip of himself and had confidence that he will make it out of this alive. He checks the door on the right where Weiss left, that is good. He now goes on to check the other door where Ruby is, she gone as well.

Finally he can breathe easily as goes slowly to the desk to check the tablet of what battery percentage he is right now.

20 left, he still have 20 left and it's 5 am now he still have hope so he goes check the cameras on where they all are. Blake has not move from her spot, same goes for Yang, Ruby is at the dining area as Weiss is at the kitchen. He drops the tablet and lean back on his comfortable chair.

Okay, he has 17 percent power left, all he needs to do now is last for one more hour. He checks the left door, none. He checks the right door, none. Okay it seems they are tired of getting in his room, so doesn't need to look at the cameras anymore since he will wait it out, wait it out, wa-

He quickly grab the tablet and checks everyone. Yang is still at the stage, Ruby is in the storage room, Weiss is at the dining area with her creepy expression, and lastly, Blake is leaving her s-

"Wait, what!?" Jaune checks up on Blake, she is indeed leaving her stage.

' _Is she going to run here'_ and with that he close the left door like a idiot because the power is at 15 now.

So Jaune stops using the tablet as he need to conserve power, but using the door also takes power, so little did Jaune know is that the power is about to run out very slowly.

Until…

….

..

 ** _DDUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun….._**

He done goofed, he done goofed. He is a total idiot for even leaving the door close because the whole building is close down with the left door wide open, Jaune's only hope is the system rebooting which is the end of his shift. Jaune close his eyes, not wanting to see what happens next…

…

..

 ** _Dring~ding,ding~dang,dang,~dang,daang~ring~ding,dang, ding~_**

Jaune open his eyes as he saw an open mouth flickering with eyes that are red, which are also flickering, that is facing his direction.

Jaune close his eyes again as he could only silently pray until….

 **DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DOOONG~~**

Jaune quickly opens his eyes as he look at his watch, which is 6:00 am. Jaune never felt so happy before in his life. He suddenly begins to cry out of joy. That was the most horrible experience in his life, him almost getting kill.

The light went back on as the system rebooted. He goes over tablet to see if everything it should, and it actually is. Blake's curtains are close, while Ruby, Yang, and Weiss are back on the stage in there frozen state.

Jaune just lean back while crying in tears of joy, don't judge him. He almost got rip to pieces by those things.

When he stops crying he took a long inhale and exhale. After some breathing exercises he grabs his things, slowly went out of the metal door with him shaking, as he worryingly look in the darkness of the hallway, and he took the right door by the way.

He checks his pockets if he has the keys to the lock entrance, it was on his right pocket of his pants. As he slowly goes to the door he worryingly looks at the stage where the frozen animatronics were. When he stops to stare at them for a long time, he was thinking about some things that have transpired a few hours ago, but shook it off as he heads over to the lock entrance.

As he went to the lock entrance, he failed to notice the smiling animatronics' eyes following his every move.

Jaune hurriedly opens the lock to the shutter as he also unlock the glass door. He quickly goes outside to get some fresh air.

Again, he failed to notice the looks of shock his co-worker and boss are giving.

"Y-you survive" says Cindy as Emerald and Justin were also shock.

Jaune turn to them "Oh, hey guys... um why all look shock?" he asks as he is trying to hide his tears.

Cindy just shook her shock as she goes back to his usual stance looking like a professional manager.

"Mister Arc, can you please follow me to give you your pay for today and talk about some certain things" Cindy said as Jaune could only nod.

He needs to go back to his house real quick because that battle to death is tiring, but nonetheless follows Cindy's orders as she wake up his other co-workers.

Jaune just find it weird that his two co-workers are shock for some reason, just shrug it off."Come now you two, wake up! We have business to run" Cindy said very strictly as the two scramble off inside the building.

"Now, mister Arc, please follow me to my office as I give you your pay for today and have a little talk about…some things" she said as she started to walk off with Jaune in tow.

Jaune cannot wait to get his money, but also thinking on what Cindy's about to say to him.

…

Tell me if something is wrong in this chapter, I will gladly delete it and make another one.


End file.
